


Blogging

by Bibliophile_13



Category: Shatter Me Series - Tahereh Mafi
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliophile_13/pseuds/Bibliophile_13
Summary: Juliette walks in on Warner typing... a fashion blog!





	Blogging

Juliette sighed as she waited for Aaron to come back. He had just returned from a month long trip to Oceana, determined to seal the alliance with them once and for all. Juliette was ecstatic to see him again. No matter how close long- long for Aaron, at least- phone calls and video chats made them, it was nothing like actually being in each other’s presence.  
Yet, as soon as Aaron returned home, he demanded a shower.  
A shower.  
Of course, she shouldn’t have been surprised, he had a thing for hygiene, but to take fifteen minutes in the shower? After being separated for a month?  
No,   
thank,  
you. 

She glanced at the clock on the wall, half wanting it to explode. She briefly fantasized about crushing it from where she sat on the bed, blue-green eyes glaring at anything and everything. _What is taking him so long,_ she thought. _When he gets here…_  
Her thought process basically went like that for ten more minutes.

 _That’s it, I’m done,_ she thought, stalking into his room. _Get ready, Aaron, because I am not willing to wait any longer._  
She walked into the room, completely prepared to not see him, for him to be in the bathroom, showering.  
That’s not what she found.  
Instead, upon walking into his room, fuming, angry, and every single inch of her annoyed, she saw Aaron typing away.  
On.  
His.  
Computer.

Not a care in the world, just typing away, like his unbelievably angry girlfriend hadn’t just barged in on him doing something he obviously shouldn’t be doing.  
“What are you doing?”  
His head jerked up, eyes wild, hair wet (so at least he took that shower), and groaned. “Oh, no.”  
“Oh, no is right! I have been waiting twenty-five minutes for you to come out of the shower, and when I come in here, are you even on the shower in the first place? No! Of course not. Because you, just like me, completely cannot wait to see your girlfriend. Cannot. Wait. Did you catch on to my sarcasm? I hope you did, because-”  
“Juliette, love,” Aaron said, interrupting her rant. “I’m sorry.”  
“You’d better be!”  
“I am.”  
“What were you doing?”  
He quickly shut the computer before she could see anything. “Aaron?”  
“You… do not need to see that.”  
“Please?”  
“No.”  
“Pleeeaaassseee?” she asked, begging like a child. Whatever Aaron kept a secret must be good.  
“No, love. I’m sorry, but no.”  
“Fine,” she said, stalking over to the computer and wrenching it open before he could do anything to stop her.  
Her eyes widened as she beheld what was on the screen.  
“Aaron.”  
“Love.”  
“You have a fashion blog?”  
“I… it’s a recent development.” for once, he actually seemed at a loss for words.  
“But it’s a fashion blog.”  
“Yes, love, I have observed.”  
“And you made it.”  
“Yes.”  
“You, Aaron Warner Anderson, made a fashion blog.”  
“Yes.”  
“A fashion blog!”  
“It appears so.”  
“Aaron, the untouchable, cold general-regent of Sector 45 made a fashion blog!”  
Aaron sighed exasperatedly. “Yes. I know.”  
“I want to read it.”  
“Absolutely not.”  
“Please?”  
“Fine.”  
She gestured for him to give up his seat to her, which he did, all her anger forgotten as she scrolled through the website.  
“You used completely proper grammar,” she said.  
“Of course,” he replied, looking appalled.  
“Aaron, nobody uses completely proper grammar and spelling. Ever.”  
“I do.”  
“That,” she declared, “is why you’re so weird.”  
“Because I use proper grammar.”  
“Yes.”  
He shrugged. “Very well then, love.”  
She happily went back to his website, ogling the pages whilst trying to figure out his fashion terminology.  
“What’s colour blocking?” she asked, glancing over to where Aaron was lounging on the bed.  
He glanced up at her and smiled slightly. Dimples. “You don’t know what colour blocking is?” he asked, aghast.  
“No,” she said, sounding slightly uncertain.  
“Well, love, let me show you.” he got up and walked over, clicked a few things, and came up to an area on his blog labeled Fashion Terminology.   
Juliette gaped as he scrolled through the page. “You know all of this?”  
“Yes, love.”  
“How?”  
“I… just do.”  
She shrugged. “Fine. Can I do a page?”  
“Absolutely not, love.”  
“Why not?”  
He looked down at her pitifully. “I do not want you ruining my blog.”  
“I won’t ruin it!”  
He raised an eyebrow at her. “Of course you won’t.”  
“Really!”  
“Yes, love, I’m afraid you will.”  
She pouted. “Please, Aaron?”  
“No,” he said, picking up his computer and putting it in a case. “Most certainly not.” he started out the door before turning back and glaring at her. “And if you tell Kenji about this, I will murder you. And then him. Maybe just him.” he debated. “Just him. But someone will pay.”

Juliette sighed, glanced down at his desk where the computer had just sat, and went out to find Kenji. Maybe they could find something to talk about that wouldn’t get anyone killed.


End file.
